God Bless the Children
by megfurtado
Summary: When three escape convicts raid the school house they take everyone hostage including Amelia who struggles to keep the children herself and the other hostages safe. please read and review
1. Trouble

Bonanza

God Bless the Children

Ages: Amelia 17 Joe 23 Hoss 29 Adam 35

Description: Three escape prisoners take the school house including six children, their teacher Miss Wilcox, Emily and Amelia hostage.

Trouble

It was a normal day just like any other. The Cartwright's were sitting at the table eating breakfast when Amelia comes down the stairs and heads for the door.

"Amelia don't you want any breakfast?" called Ben. Amelia quickly hurries over to the table.

"I wish I could Pa but I'm late as it is" said Amelia quickly. Just then Hopsing, their Chinese cook rushes out of the kitchen carrying a brown paper bag and walks over to Amelia.

"Missy need to eat something while helping little children with school play" said Hopsing handing her the brown paper bag.

"Thank you Hopsing" said Amelia appreciatively. "What's the school play gonna be?" asked Joe. "I have no idea I won't find out until I get there" said Amelia.

"Well you better get going on then" said Ben cheerfully. Amelia nods and says goodbye before walking out of the house.

She rides up to the school house a few moments later. Her best friend Emily was standing outside waiting for her. "I was beginning to think that you weren't gonna get here" teased Emily.

"I would've if my Pa and brothers didn't ask me twenty questions" said Amelia as she mounted off her horse. "They're still being over protective?" asked Emily implying about the Cartwright brothers who were known for being over protective of their one and only sister.

"Yeah but they aren't as bad as they were" said Amelia. They laugh as they walk into the school house.

Three men ride into town wearing blue jumpsuits that prisoners wear. "We need to find a place to escape from prison in California" said the first of the three convicts.

The other two convicts saw the school house in the distance at the other end of town. "Not the school house! Are you crazy? There could be children there" said second convict. "We don't have any other choice. Besides the boss told us to take everyone in there hostage and hold them for ransom" said the third convict.

They rode up to the schoolhouse mounted off their horses and walk in with their guns drawn.

"Ya'll better not do something that you'll regret" said one of the convicts coldly. "You might wanna take your own advice cause there's no way you're gonna get away with this" said Amelia confidently.

"Shut up!" order the second convict pointing his gun at her.

Meanwhile at the Sheriff's office Roy was looking over a telegram and a wanted poster from the sheriff in California that was sent to the telegraph office. Just then the Cartwright's walked in.

"Hey Roy what's new?" asked Little Joe cheerfully. Roy looks up at them. "Three ex-convicts escaped from prison in California" reported Roy.

"Any idea as to where they were heading?" asked Adam. "Sheriff Crawford down in San Francisco said that they were heading here" said Roy. "Why here?" inquired Joe. "I don't know" said Roy deep in thought.

A little girl runs in and over to Ben and Roy. "Lucy what's the matter? How come you're not at school?" asked Roy concerned when he saw the frighten girl.

"Amelia helped me out of a window told me to come here" exasperated Lucy trying to catch her breath. "Why?" asked Ben urgently. "Three men with guns came into the school and they're holding everyone hostage" explained Lucy.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Hoss concern for his sister. "Yeah everyone is fine. Amelia told me to tell you that the men are escape convicts" said Lucy. The Cartwright's look at each other then at Roy alarmed.

Roy takes the wanted poster and shows it to Lucy. "Are these the men?" asked Roy. Lucy looks at the poster with a frozen look on her face and nods her brown pigtailed head frighten. "They're the men at the school house" Lucy managed to say. The boys look nervously at their father and Roy.

They all hope that everyone was alright and prayed that Amelia would be alright.


	2. Ransom

Ransom 

News about the hostage crisis spread all over town causing Roy and Ben to call an emergency town meeting at the Meeting Hall.

"What are we suppose to do? My son is at that school scared or worst" called out one of the concern fathers. "We all have love ones in the school and we're just as worried about them as you are John" assured Joe who was standing in front of the racket crowd with his Pa, brothers and Roy.

"Any idea what those men want?" asked one of the widow mothers. "I suspect that they want ransom in exchange for the hostages but we are not definite" explained Roy.

While the town was meeting one of the convicts discovered one of the little girls was missing. His eyes like daggers targeted Amelia. "Where's the girl?" asked the convict harshly. "What girl?" asked Amelia not letting on to when Lucy was. She knew that it was a risk to help Lucy escape but she needed to warn her family and Roy.

The convict grabs Amelia's arm as he forcibly lifts her up from the floor and squeezes it. "The girl you through the window" growled the convict.

"Probably told the sheriff by now" chimed Amelia. The convict lets go of Amelia's arm and takes his pistol and smacks her across the face with it. Amelia falls to the ground with a bloody cut on her right cheek bone.

The convict smirks evilly as he points his gun at the defensive Cartwright ready to pull the trigger. "You can't kill me" said Amelia bravely as she stares at the gun barrel.

"What are you talking about?" demanded the convict annoyed. "If you kill me then there goes you're one way ticket out of here" said Amelia trying to keep her temper down.

"What do you mean by that?" asked the convict losing his patience. "Well my father is a very rich man. He owns the biggest ranch in all of the territory. He'll give you whatever you amount of money you want just as long no harm comes to us" said Amelia.

They heard a whole crowd of people walking toward the school house. The convict looks at Amelia. "You might be good for something after all" said the convict smirking evilly as he pulls back his gun. Amelia gets up.

"Go out there and tell them that we want a ransom of a thousand dollars at dawn. If you don't tell them just that then I'm gonna have one of my trigger happy friends use the children as target practice" threaten the convict ruthlessly.

Amelia glares at him and walks out of the school house. The Cartwright's watch her apprehensively as she walks out of the building.

Ben was about to walk over to her but the look on his daughter's face told him not to come further. "Don't come any closer Pa. They have guns pointed at me" said Amelia trying to show her family especially her Pa that she was brave even though every instinct in her body was shaking telling her to run into his arms.

Everyone saw the cut on her cheek and were alarmed especially the Cartwright's. Amelia saw the concern look on Adam's face and gives him a reassuring smile letting him know that she was alright.

Amelia looks at the crowd full of concern parents and townsfolk. "Don't worry the children are safe and I'm gonna do everything I can to keep them that way. I promise" said Amelia.

The crowd became more at ease knowing that Amelia would keep her promise. Amelia looks at her Pa and Roy.

"They want a thousand dollars" said Amelia trembling. "It's alright darling" assured Ben knowing how frighten his daughter was. "When do they want the money?" asked Roy. "By dawn" responded Amelia.

She looks at her Pa and brothers. "I'm sorry that's all they told me to say" said Amelia. She wanted to tell them that she loved them but she knew that they knew and knew that they loved her.

Ben nods understandably. As the crowd begins to break away and walk away from the school Amelia takes a long and hard deep breath storing the faces of her brothers and her father in her heart and mind then walks back inside.


	3. A New Plan

A New Plan

Roy, his deputy Clem and the Cartwright's went back to the Sheriff's office to figure out what to do.

"We don't have any choice but to give them the ransom" said Ben. "If we do that there's no guarantee that they're gonna let them go" said Adam.

"Adam if we don't give it to them what they want there's no telling what's going to happen to Amelia and the others" said Hoss.

Joe looks from one brother to the other. "We can't take that chance Adam".

At dawn Ben walks out of the hotel and makes his way to the school house with an envelope in his hands. He walks up to the door and places it in front of it.

"Here's the ransom. It's all there now let them go" said Ben. Amelia turns to the convicts. "You heard my father let us go" said Amelia firmly. "You've got what you wanted there's no point keeping us here any longer" added Emily.

"SHUT UP!" bellowed the convict. He walks over to his friends. "What are we going to do Jack we can't let them go they know what we look like" said one of the convicts.

"Then I guess there's nothing else we should do but kill them" said the other convict. "Starting with that Cartwright bitch" said the convict name Jack turning his head over his shoulder glaring at Amelia.

_Amelia was confused _"_How do they know that I'm a Cartwright" she thought. _

"The boss ain't gonna like that. All we were supposed to do was holding them for security and get the money. He said nothing about killing" said one of the convicts. "What the boss doesn't know won't hurt him" said Jack.

Meanwhile Ben was about to walk back to town when the boys, Roy, Clem and townsfolk walk up to him. "Any word Pa?" asked Hoss anxiously.

"Nothing" said Ben worriedly. "You think Amelia's alright?" asked Joe concern thinking about what kind of turmoil his sister must be going through.

"I hope so but if I know my daughter she's gonna fight with everything in her to keep everyone alive" said Ben.

Just then Josh, Amelia's boyfriend runs up to them. "Hey I heard what happen. Where's Amelia?" asked Josh worriedly not knowing that Amelia was one of the hostages.

"Josh I'm sorry no one told you this but Amelia is in the school house" said Ben.

Josh looks at them flabbergasted. "What do we do now?" asked Josh. "We wait and see what happens next" said Adam.


	4. Fear and Terror

Fear and Terror

Amelia and Emily were sitting up against a wall near the door. Emily turns to Amelia. "I wonder how they know you're a Cartwright?" whispered Emily. "I don't have any ideas but they must be working for somebody" said Amelia in a low voice.

Emily nods her head in agreement. "There's gotta be away to get the children out of here away from danger" said Emily concern.

"Got any suggestions?" asked Amelia. Emily looks at her. "I was hoping you would" said Emily innocently. "Thanks a lot" said Amelia sarcastically.

Jack heard them conspiring and walks over to them. He pulls out his gun and shoots Emily. The children screamed in horror when they heard the gunshot. Miss Wilcox hurries over to where Emily and Amelia were.

Everyone outside heard the children screaming and a gunshot. They started to fear the worst. Amelia takes out a bandana from her pocket and places it on Emily's wounded arm.

Amelia shoots an angry glare at the convicts. "She needs a doctor" yelled Amelia. "Not gonna happen" laughed one of the convicts.

"If she doesn't get a doctor she's gonna bleed to death" demanded Amelia.

Outside on the street in front of the school Ben was watching the school terrified thinking about if his daughter was the one who was shot. He started to say a silent prayer to his fourth wife Catherine asking her to watch over their beautiful beloved daughter. Ben couldn't imagine his life without his precious little girl.

Adam walks over to his worried father. He places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Everything is gonna be alright Pa" said Adam. "How can it be without your sister Adam?" asked Ben full of sorrow. "I don't know but I do know is that she's a fighter and I'm sure Catherine is watching over her right now" said Adam.

Ben turns to his son with tears in his eyes. "I hope so son. I really hope so" said Ben looking at the school again.


	5. Live or Let Die

Live or Let Die

In the school the convicts had tied the children up and gagged along with Miss Wilcox and Amelia. "Now we can make a getaway" said Jack. He walks over to the teacher's desk and straps a timed pipe bomb underneath.

He turns to where Amelia was sitting up against the wall with Emily and Miss Wilcox.

"In a matter of minutes there is a bomb that will go off and you'll be dead" said Jack with a hint of joy in his voice. The convicts hurried out the door where they are confronted by a furious Ben and Roy.

Adam, Hoss and Joe pulled out their guns. "Drop your guns and put your hands up!" commanded Roy pointing his gun at the convicts. The convicts did as they were told.

"Where are the women and children?" demanded Roy. The convicts smile a devilish grin. "No need to worry about them Sheriff" snared Jack. "They'll all be dead soon". Joe glances at his brothers then at Ben and Roy.

They dragged them to the sheriff's office and lock them up in jail.


	6. The Explosion

The Explosion

While the timer on the bob was ticking Amelia quickly manages to free herself. She then unties Miss Wilcox. "I'll untie the children and you help Emily out of here" said Amelia.

Miss Wilcox nods her head. Amelia hurries over to where the children were. "Once I untie you I want you to run out the door ok" said Amelia. She saw how nervous they were and gives them a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry everything is gonna be fine" assured Amelia. The children nod their heads reassured. Amelia smiles then untied them.

Once they were free the children did as they were told and ran out the door. Miss Wilcox helps Emily up from the floor then drapes her uninjured arm around her.

"Come on Amelia we need to get out of her" order the frantic teacher before hurrying out the door where she was met by the Cartwright's. "Is she alright?" asked Joe concern looking at the teacher.

"She lost a lot of blood but if it wasn't for Amelia's persistence and courage Emily would had bled to death" informed the teacher.

The Cartwright's could tell that there was something wrong. "What aren't you telling us Miss Wilcox?" asked Adam. "There's a bomb in the school that is about to go off any minute" alerted Miss Wilcox frighten.

"Where's Amelia?" asked Ben frantically. "She was behind us not too long ago" said Miss Wilcox concern. The Cartwright's exchange worried glances as Miss Wilcox walks away taking Emily to the Doc Martin's office.

Roy rushes over to Ben and the boys with a disconcerted look on his face. "Ben is everyone out?" asked Roy. "No Amelia is still in there. Miss Wilcox told me that there is a bomb ready to go off" said Ben.

"I just did a head count of the children and there's one missing; a little girl name Nancy" said Roy. Ben and the boys were alarmed and prayed that Amelia would be able to find the missing child and both get out of the building safely.

In the school the bomb was two minutes away from going off and Amelia was searching for the missing girl. "Nancy! Nancy! Can you hear me? Where are you?" called Amelia worriedly.

A little girl with short brown hair, big blue eyes, and a shy adorable face crawls out underneath a desk. Amelia hurries over to her and helps her up. "Come on honey we need to get out of here" said Amelia calmly.

She takes Nancy by the hand and was about to walk out when they heard the beeping of the bomb beeping loudly and more rapidly.

Amelia let's do of Nancy's hand and walks over to where the source of the beeping. She looks underneath the teacher's desk and saw the bomb ticking with less than a minute on the timer.

Amelia hurries over to Nancy and grabs her. She opens up a trap door on the floor in the middle of the room. They hurried down the steps to the root cellar just as the bomb goes off.

Everyone outside heard the explosion and saw the widows breaking. Broken glass fell on the ground near the windows but surprisingly the school was still standing but everyone could tell that it was a matter of time for it to fully collapse.

Ben watch the horrific sight his mind on his daughter fearing the worst and praying that by some miracle she was alright. "Amelia" cried Ben in agony. He couldn't imagine his life without his little girl.

The boys fearing the worst for their sister began to pray as well to themselves. They each had lost a mother who they barely got to know they couldn't imagine being able to lose someone else; each other their Pa and their only sister.


	7. The Aftermath

The Aftermath

Joe walks away and over to the street corner. He puts his arm on a post and bows his head down. Tears started to well up in his eyes.

He started to remember special memories he shared with Amelia. He remembers her smile and the laughs they had shared. He couldn't imagine life without his baby sister.

Melanie, Emily's older sister was sprinting down the street when she saw Joe and hurries toward him. "Joe!" cried Melanie frantically.

Joe looks up to see Melanie. "I heard what happen is my sister alright?" asked Melanie worriedly. "She was shot" said Joe. Melanie looks at him frighten.

"Don't worry she's gonna be fine she's with the doc right now" said Joe. "Thank goodness. I heard Amelia saved Emily's life" said Emily. Joe nods sadly.

"What's the matter Joe?" asked Melanie worried about her friend. "Amelia was in the school when the bomb went off" said Joe sadly. "You're not saying that…?" asked Melanie not bringing herself to say what she was thinking.

"We don't know for sure but it's a possibility" said Joe full of emotion. Melanie throws her arms around him. "I'm so sorry Joe" said Melanie she then pulls away to look at him.

"Here I am worrying about my sister and you don't even know if yours alright I'm sorry Little Joe" said Melanie. "Don't be. I understand and I'm glad that Emily's alright" said Joe.

"I better go see her. Are you gonna be alright?" asked Melanie. "I'll be fine" said Joe unconvincingly. "Don't give up hope Amelia is a fighter. If anyone can get out of this alive she could" said Melanie.

Joe smiles and kisses her on the cheek. "Give Emily my best" said Joe. "I will let me know if you hear anything. I don't know what I'm gonna tell Emily though" said Melanie. She hugs him again then walks away.

Joe turns to the school house. "Please God let my sister be alright we love her so much; I love her so much" prayed Joe to himself.

Hoss walks over to Adam who was looking at the school house praying that there was a sign telling him that Amelia and Nancy were alright.

"Don't fret Adam our little sister is gonna be alright" said Hoss trying to comfort and reassure his brother. "I know I'm just worry about Pa. I'm not sure how he's gonna handle if Amelia" said Adam not wanting to say anything further.

"You don't believe that do you?" asked Hoss. "Of course not but it still is a possibility" said Adam.

In the root cellar Amelia covered in derby and dust gets up and dusts herself off. "Nancy are you alright?" asked Amelia when she saw Nancy sitting up on the floor.

"Yeah I think so but my leg I can't move it" said Nancy nervously. Amelia looks down to see a wooden board on Nancy's leg. She lifts it up and moves it. Nancy's leg was swollen Amelia figured that it was broken.

"Your leg might be broken when we get out of here we'll have Doc Martin look at it" said Amelia. "Thanks for saving my life" said Nancy gratefully. "You can thank me when we get out of here" said Amelia.

She walks over to the stairs and climbs up to the trap door and tries to push it open but it wouldn't budge. She walks back to where Nancy was. "There must be derby on the trapdoor" said Amelia deep in thought trying to figure out what to do.

She then turns to Nancy and gives her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry we'll get out here I promise" said Amelia solemnly. Nancy smiles reassured.


	8. Struggling to Survive

Struggling to Survive

Roy walks over to Ben who was staring at the school house distraught. "Ben why don't you and the boys get a room at the hotel and rest?" suggested Roy. "You've been here for all day without any sleep or anything to eat. There's nothing to be done Ben". Roy places a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

Ben looks over to Roy. "My daughter is still in there and I'm gonna do everything I can to find her" said Ben with a determine look on his face. "I lost four wives I'm not about to lose my little girl as well".

The boys heard the conversation and walks up to them. "We're not giving up Roy. We can't give up on her" said Hoss. "I understand Hoss but it's gonna get dark soon and I don't think standing out here in the dark is gonna help Amelia" said Roy. He then walks away.

Ben turns to his sons. "I think Roy is right. I think we should wait at the hotel besides if Roy finds out anything he'll let us know".

The boys nodded their heads in agreement. The four Cartwright's take another hard look at the school all were saying a silent prayer for Amelia then they walk away and over to the hotel.

Amelia tries to open the trap door. She manages to get it open and hurries back to Nancy. "I got it open" declared Amelia she then helps Nancy up and carries her out of the root cellar.

"How's your leg?" asked Amelia. "Hurts but it's not as bad as it was before" said Nancy. Amelia carefully climbs over the rubble and quickly walks out of the school house just as it crumbles to the ground.

Amelia looks around but doesn't see her family anywhere. Roy and Nancy's father notices them and hurries over to them. "Are you girls alright?" asked Roy anxiously.

"I'm alright but Nancy might have a broken leg" said Amelia turning to Nancy's father who takes Nancy into his arms. "Thank you Amelia" he said gratefully. Amelia nods. He walks away to the doctor's office.

"Are you sure you're alright Amelia?" asked Roy. "I'm fine Roy. What happen to the convicts?" asked Amelia. "You don't have to worry about them they're locked up in the jail cell. Clem is watching them" said Roy.

"Roy there is something you should know" alerted Amelia. "What is it?" asked Roy seeing how serious Amelia's face was he knew that it wasn't good.

"Those convicts knew that I was a Cartwright without me having to tell them" said Amelia. "Amelia you know that your family is well known around these parts" said Roy.

"But not in California. Roy, I overheard them say that someone help them escape from prison and paid them to hold up the school house" said Amelia. "Who though?" asked Roy. "Probably someone around these parts who knew that the school house was being occupied" said Amelia.

"You may have something there I'll go question the convicts see if they'll tell me who they're working for" said Roy. "I better go find Pa and the boys" said Amelia. "They're at the hotel" said Roy.

Amelia smiles and thanks the sheriff and hurries down the street.


	9. A Not So Happy Reunion

A Not So Happy Reunion 

At the hotel lobby Ben was pacing around worrying about Amelia while the boys were in the Saloon. Ben heard someone walking in and turns around.

His hearts dropped relieve when he saw his precious girl standing there. Amelia had scratches on her face and arms. She had dust and dirt on her dress and her hair was messed up.

Ben had tears in his eyes and walks over to her. "Pa! Oh Pa!" cried Amelia relieved as she rushed into his arms. Ben hugs her tightly silently thanking God for bringing is his daughter back to him.

He stops hugging her and puts a hand on her cheek. "You alright darling?" asked Ben concerned. "I'm fine Pa I'm just glad that I got Nancy out of there" said Amelia.

"Is Nancy alright?" asked Ben concerned. "She might have a broken leg but other than that she's fine. Her father took her to see the doc" said Amelia. Ben hugs her again.

Adam, Hoss and Joe walk in. "Any news Pa?" asked Joe worriedly. Ben who's back was turned facing the boys hovering over Amelia. Ben turns around to face them still blocking Amelia.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" said Ben choking back sobs. Amelia appears next to their father and sees the anguish faces of her beloved brothers.

The boy's faces lit up when they saw her. They rush over to her. One by one they lifted her up in their arms smuggling her with hugs and kisses.

"Pumpkin you near scare us to death" said Hoss jubilantly as he scooped her up in his arms and kisses her on the cheek then puts her down.

"Are you alright?" asked Joe worriedly looking at his sister's face. "I'm fine Joe honest" said Amelia enjoying the attention she was getting from her brothers.

"You're sister's a hero boys" said Ben beaming with pride. "I didn't do much" said Amelia sheepishly.

Doc Martin walks in. "I heard Amelia was alright thought I should see for myself" said Paul. "I'm fine doc. How's Emily doing?" asked Amelia walking up to where he father stood.

"Well young lady if you didn't control the bleeding when you did your friend could have bled to death" said the doctor sternly. "Does that mean she's gonna be ok?" asked Amelia. "She did lose a lot of blood but she is gonna be just fine thanks to you" said Paul proudly.

Joe walks over to his sister and puts his arms around her kissing her on the back of her head. "How's Nancy doc?" asked Hoss. "She has a broken leg but it'll heal in a few weeks" said the doctor.

He turns to Ben. "Ben you should be proud of your daughter. She's quite the hero" said the doc. Ben looks at his daughter proudly. "Yes I know" said Ben proudly.

Josh walks in. "Amelia are you alright? I was so worried about you?" Amelia runs up to him and hugs him. Clem walks in.

Amelia sees him and pulls away from Josh. Clem looks at Amelia. "You're suspicions were right Amelia" stated Clem. Everyone in the room was confused.

"What you talking about?" asked Ben confused looking at Clem then at Amelia. "Amelia made the assumption that the convicts held up the school under someone's orders" said Clem.

"Base on what?" asked Josh. Amelia turns to face everyone in the room. "Based on the fact that I heard them talking about what the boss wanted and one of the convicts knew that I was a Cartwright" said Amelia. "Did you tell them that you were a Cartwright?" asked Adam.

"Nope all I told them was that Pa owned the biggest ranch in the territory" said Amelia. She turns to Clem. "We question the convicts and they told us who helped them escape and hire them to raid the school" said Clem.

"Who was it?" asked Amelia anxiously. "It was Josh" said Clem feeling bad for Amelia. Amelia turns to face Josh who had a guilty look on his face. The Cartwright's and the doc were stunned.

"Please tell me that that it's not true" said Amelia calmly. "Amelia I can explain" said Josh remorseful. Amelia saw the guilt on his face and was shock then turned to anger.

"**YOU SON OF A BITCH**!" yelled Amelia furiously she cracks Josh with a right hook in the jaw. Josh looks at her touching the corner of his lip that was bleeding.

"**DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU PUT EVEYONE THROUGH? YOU PUT THOSE CHILDREN IN HARM'S WAY BY HAVING EXCONVICTS HOLD THEM HOSTAGE AND THEN BLOWING IT UP**!" hollered Amelia.

"Do you realize that I could have died tonight? Emily was shot and Nancy has a broken leg and if it wasn't for me the children could have ended up seriously hurt! They could have been killed! Did you ever thought about what you put their parents through not to mention what you put my father and brothers through?" screamed Amelia.

Josh became furious "**DON'T GO BLAMING THIS ALL ON ME! IF THIS IS ANYONE'S FAULT ITS YOURS!" **hollered Josh.

"DON'T YOU DARE BLAME THIS ON MY DAUGHTER" bellowed Ben angry.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT JOSH! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HIRE THOSE MEN TO HOLD US HOSTAGE! FOR WHAT REASON WHY DID YOU DO THIS? I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME!" screamed Amelia on the verge of crying.

"Amelia I do love you" persuaded Josh. Amelia slaps him across the face. "**YOU LIAR YOU DON'T DO THIS TO SOMEONE YOU LOVE! WHAT YOU DID WAS HEARTLESS, CRUEL AND SICK! SOMETHING I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR! DAMN IT I LOVED YOU BUT YOU KILLED IT. YOU KILLED EVERY FEELING I HAD FOR YOU! I HATE YOU**" Amelia cried full of anguish.

Amelia turns away from him taking calm breathes. Josh puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Amelia I don't know what I was thinking" said Josh. Amelia was at her boiling point and turns around.

"Something we can agree on. I don't know what you were thinking of gaining by doing this but I know what you lost** ME!" **said Amelia. She storms out of the hotel.

Ben walks over to Josh. "Don't go near my daughter ever" warned Ben. He walks after his daughter. Amelia's brothers walk up to him.

"I hope you know you just broke my little sister's heart" growled Joe full of furry. "Consider yourself lucky that Amelia beat us to it by beating you up" said Adam. "My little sister loved you; she trusted you and this is what she gets in return" snapped Hoss grinding his teeth.

Clem steps in. "Alright that's enough boys you better go with your Pa and sister" said Clem. The boys glared at Josh then they walks away.

They saw Emily and Melanie walking across the street toward them. Amelia walks over to them. "Mia thank god you're alright" said Emily. "Yeah it's been a crazy night" said Amelia trying to give her a smile.

Clem walks out of the hotel with Josh in handcuffs. Amelia watches them as the tears began to run down her cheeks and her heart slowly breaking into a million pieces.

"


	10. Broken Heart and Healing

Broken Heart and Healing

"Why is Josh in handcuffs?" asked Emily confused. Amelia looks at her friends. "He was the one who hire the convicts to hold up the school" informed Amelia.

"WHAT! Why would he do something like that?" asked Melanie shocked. Emily touches Amelia's arm comfortingly. "I don't know and at this point I'm glad that I don't. It'll hurt more if I did" said Amelia.

"I'm sorry Amelia I know how much you loved him" said Emily feeling sorry for her best friend. "I loved the man he was not the man he is know" said Amelia. She hugs Emily and Melanie then she walks over to her horse.

Ben walks over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. Amelia turns and smiles at him. She then mounts up as did her family and they rode out of town.

The next morning Amelia was at the shore of Lake Tahoe leaning on a big boulder rock looking at the water. Hoss walks up to her. "I figure you might be here" said Hoss.

He had been looking for her all over the ranch and was happy that he had found her safe and sound. He could tell that she had been crying and it broke his heart.

Amelia turns to him and smiles at him. "I'm fine Hoss" she tried to reassure him but it was a lie. She wasn't fine she was the same as she was the night before heartbroken.

Hoss could tell that she wasn't fine but he decides to play along that she was. "I know but Pa's worry about you. You left the house early this morning and haven't been seen since".

"Yeah well I didn't want to feel like the family has to look after me. I just wanted some time to myself" yelled Amelia angry. She looks at Hoss. "I'm sorry Hoss I didn't mean to yell at you like that" said Amelia.

"Don't need to apologize fer that. If it helps fer ya ta yell at someone you can yell at me" offered Hoss. "As much as that is tempting I can't yell at you it's not your fair. You're not the one who hired convicts to hold up the school and then have them blown it up" said Amelia in a frustrated tone.

She started to tremble and looks up at Hoss with tears in her eyes that were ready to fall. "Why would he do that Hoss?" asked Amelia.

"I don't know sweetheart I wish I could tell you that he had a reason for doing it but there might be a reason for what he did" said Hoss trying to comfort his sister.

"It's my fault" stated Amelia feeling guilt.

"Awe Amelia honey it ain't your fault. You did nothing wrong I know you're hurting right now but what happen wasn't your fault. You did a good thing last night you saved the children and got Emily out of there just in the nick of time. You should be proud of yourself for that. I know I am and so is Joe and Adam especially Pa" said Hoss.

Amelia looks at him and smiles. "Thanks Hoss" said Amelia. "C'mon Hopsing is making your favorite dessert homemade apple pie" said Hoss.

Amelia smiles "You go on ahead Hoss I think that I'll stay here for awhile" "Do you want me to stay here with you?" asked Hoss.

"I think I'll like to be by myself for a while if that's alright" said Amelia. "Sure I'll see ya at home" said Hoss. He walks over to her and kisses her on the head.

He then walks back to where his horse was mounts on and rides away.

At the house Ben, Adam and Joe walk out of the house when they heard someone riding toward the yard. "I bet that's Hoss" said Joe.

"I hope he found her. She's got me terribly worried" said Ben worriedly. "Pa I'm sure she's fine besides it wouldn't have done her much good to be mopping around the house with a broken heart" said Adam.

"I suppose I just hate seeing her so sad and lonely" said Ben. "We hate it too Pa but she'll be alright after all she has us" said Joe. Ben glances at his sons and smiles.

Hoss rode in the yard alone. "Did you find her Hoss?" asked Ben anxiously. "Yes sir she's at the lake" said Hoss mounting off his horse.

"Is she alright?" asked Adam. "She's alright Adam just heartbroken" said Hoss. Amelia rides in the yard mounts off her house and walks over to her Pa and brothers.

They look at her hoping that she was feeling better. "I don't know about you fellas but I'm gonna have some apple pie" said Amelia acting like herself again. The boys and Ben look at each other glad that they had their Amelia back.

"Sounds good to me" said Hoss dashing to the door. Ben, Amelia, Joe and Adam exchange glances and started to laugh. Joe puts his arm around his sister and Adam puts an arm around Joe and they walk in the house behind Ben.

The End


End file.
